justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Teen Titans (2015 Film)
The Teen Titans is an upcoming 2015 American Superhero Film. Based on the DC Comics characters in the Teen Titans and the 2003 TV Show, the film is the first installment in a planned trilogy which reportedly is NOT connected to The Justice League Saga. The Film Stars ____________________. The Film is inspired by the TV Show and the Comics. Matthew Vaughn was annouched as director in 2013, after Man of Steel was released. David S. Goyer then joined the team after Matthew joined, and the two of them worked closely with Glen Murkami and David Slack, who created the TV Show. Plot Tim Drake from Gotham City seeks to be his own hero. He moves to a new city by the Pacific Ocean. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood of Evil, an evil organization led by The Brain causes the creation of 2 new superheroes, and the arrival of a third one. When an alien arrives at the city, the 5 heroes team up againest the Brotherhood, who plan to destroy major countries and take over the world. But who do you call when you got trouble? The Teen Titans. Summary TBA Characters The Titans __Matthew Viado____ as Tim Drake/Robin - The Leader of the group and sidekick of the Batman. It is confrimed that this Robin is not Dick Grayson, but Tim Drake, who became Robin. It is also confrimed that the Batman of this universe is not the same one in TJLMS. _Alexis Abadilla_______ as Starfire - The Tamaranean who has arrived on Earth via Comet. She is Robin's Love Interest. She can shoot green energy and fly. __Patrick Jingco_____ as Victor Stone/Cyborg - The Technological and intelligent one in the team. Victor Stone is the son of Silas and Elinore Stone, whom are scientists. He however went towards a more .... atheltic life style. While at S.T.A.R Labs, he was attacked by the Brotherhood of Evil, and much of his body was damaged. Silas saved his son by attaching metallic limbs and implants, thus becoming a Cyborg. Victor nearly kills himself, and while his life is ruined, he learns to deal with it. Mark Abadilla as Beast Boy/Garfield Mark Logan - He became ill after being bitten by a green monkey and the attempts to cure him resulted in his shape-shifting Powers. Later, a dam collapsed and flooded a river, killing his parents. He joined the US government led " Doom Patrol " organized to fight evil organizations. He is the only member to survive. Kristen Jingco______ as Raven - a half human/half demon child. She appeared in Earth after the Brotherhood's experiments trapped her there. She saves Beast Boy from the Doom Patrol's death and joins the Titans. Ana Santoa as Terra- A teenage super heroine who has the power to move and shape rocks and mud. At first she has trouble controlling her powers. Hive Five __Alexis Phong___ as Jinx a bad luck magic charmer clearly known as Jennifer _Lucas Solis____ as Mammoth __Jeff____ as Gizmo a really really high tech geek or nerd (either one or both) ___Samantha Logan____ as BlackFire ( even though she is not on the Hive Five she is just joining them for one time only to destroy Starfire Other Characters ___Martin Abadilla____ as Beast Boy's Father ____Jacky Abadilla___ as Beast Boy's Mother __Jay Jingco______ as Silas Stone ____Azon Jingco____ as Elinore Stone __Obama_____ as the President of the United States __Manos'y'Menos_ Eden and Ethan... Soundtrack Productions TBA Marketing Release September.24,2015 Inspirations Themes Quotes Sequels Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 : the squeak qual Category:Teen Titans Category:User:Sci100 Category:Movie Category:Batman